


you could be the secrets that save me from myself

by serenitysea



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, season one rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3292703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenitysea/pseuds/serenitysea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>skyeward does clintasha ...sort of.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	you could be the secrets that save me from myself

**Author's Note:**

> \+ if i hadn't been literally falling asleep at the keyboard when writing this there may have been more to it. i suppose it will _have_ to do for now.  
>  \+ a little bit darkfic, a little bit angst. (note: played a little fast and loose with the season one timeline; brief mention of a few things from season two.)

* * *

 

_do you know what it's like to be unmade?_

*

for a long time there is no one who will claim skye.

the orphanage tries to, at least, for a little while. then there are the foster parents that don't work out — and she is told she _isn't a good fit_. she tries with the rising tide, and with miles.

but it isn't enough.

it's _never_ enough.

no one claims her.

*

_do you know what it's like to be **unclaimed**? _

*

when she comes aboard the bus, everything is shiny and new. it's all gleaming surfaces and lethal grace. there is the faintest trace of ~~blood money~~ guilt lingers in the air — but she's not sure who it's coming from.

the two in the lab are mostly harmless — in the way that small fuzzy animals and large amounts of combustive materials are mostly harmless.

the pilot, she's a piece of work. facial expressions are not something she seems to have ever heard of and there is a permanent glare of suspicion radiating from her at all times.

coulson seems halfway normal, if a little detached from it all. he's excited about the plane and the things it can do and what he wants them to be able to do as a team.

(skye doesn't think it's an appropriate time to tell him that she's never really been on a team. she wasn't even picked _last_ to be on a team.)

(she was never picked _at_ _all_.)

but ward, he's the wildcard. she can't figure him out.

and then he does the unthinkable.

he _picks_ her. chooses to train her, to help her understand what she's signing up for and why it's important that she pays attention when they both know she'd rather be sleeping.

and it's the damnedest thing — but he doesn't give up on her.

he doesn't _ever_ give up on her.

(your greatest strength can be another person's greatest downfall.)

(but _oh_. what a way to go.)

*

she never contacts miles. she puts the search for her parents on hold. there is no betrayal of the team so she never gets a tracking bracelet. miles sells out shield and it doesn't end well for him.

there are consequences for these successes.

there are roots that she plants on this flying fortress.

the kind of roots that are not easily gotten rid of.

*

there is an asguardian weapon and horrible fallout and they are in a bar somewhere.

she tells him her shoulder is free but what she really means is — _her shoulders, her arms, her legs, her mind, her **body**_ — they're _his_.

he just has to say the word.

(and he _does_.)

*

on a bed with scratchy sheets where so many have slept before them --

there is an outpouring of secrets that would make the director of shield himself start to squirm.

with her hair coiled and leashed in his fist and his body rendered temporarily immobile as she uses whatever she can to hold him in place — the bottom falls out.

hydra creeps into their room like carbon monoxide. they're faceless and everywhere and capable of sudden death without even realizing it. she wants it to be something she can fight against, something _real_.

ward tells her hydra _is_ real. real enough that they will want a piece of her, once they find out what she can do.

she reads the cracks and fissures in his skin where hydra took pieces of him and hurled them back with aching damage.

she sits up and doesn't even care that she overbalances and he has to grip her waist with both hands to keep them from falling off the bed.

she tells them hydra is _done_ ; that hydra can do whatever it is that they want, but she's _claiming_ him. he is _hers_ and she is _not_ going to share and if they don't like it, they'll have to go through her to reach him.

ward knows what they will do to her if they get their hands on her and tries to plead intelligence and rationale. she kisses him until both of their legs are wobbly.

she tells him not to wait up.

(of course he does.)

*

hydra takes its pound of flesh from her and doesn't give a damn about the scars they leave behind.

it's nothing as bad as a couple bullets to the stomach — or some other fatal wound — but the message is clear. they do not care for her interference.

skye destroys their mainframe and headquarters with a smirk on her face. there's blood dripping from a nasty cut on her head (she definitely has a concussion) and her fingers are flying over the keys, sending out code after code of chaos and unrest.

it will take them months, even years, to rebuild what she has singlehandedly wiped clean.

she extracts the file they have on ward (and the one they have been building on her) and lets the rest burn. she's not giving it to shield. she's not giving it to anyone.

*

they read their hydra files over bad pizza and amazing craft beer.

ward gets a haunted look on his face that won't go away, no matter what she does or tries to bribe him with.

(the sex is really spectacular but it doesn't change the fact that they are kind of in a very bad position right now.)

but she's had enough of dealing with people telling her what she _can't_ do and where she _can't_ go — so she decides that they're going to have to take a stand.

she's found a home. a safe place.

she will fight with everything she has to keep it.

judging from the determination etched into the sharp planes and valleys of ward's face — he feels the same way.

*

_do you know what it's like to be unmade?_

ward looks to skye and holds his hand out. a lifetime passes in the heartbeats that echo in her head. she reads the understanding and lack of judgment in his eyes and the relief she feels is _staggering_.

_you **know** that i do. _

*

there is a berserker staff (or so the legends say) and ward destroys it. he doesn't need it.

the rage he feels is something he can call up from his heart whenever necessary.

there is an obelisk rumored to lead to an ancient city and reveal what people are to become. skye doesn't need it. she curls her hand around it until she feels the metal _give_ under the strength of her fingers and it dissolves into ash and air.

the knowledge she has is something she can activate whenever she feels necessary.

they don't need to channel their power.

they _are_ the power.

**Author's Note:**

> \+ [tumblr](http://b-isforbombshell.tumblr.com)
> 
> \+ title from damien rice's my favourite faded fantasy.


End file.
